orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Universe
are a map of the Milky Way galaxy (left) and a star chart (right).]] The Universe, or the cosmos,Ed Mercer calls it both in ''All the World is Birthday Cake''. is all of space and time and their contents, including planets, stars, galaxies, and all other forms of matter and energy. While the Universe contains untold billions of galaxies, the Planetary Union divides its own Milky Way galaxy into quadrants, which are subdivided by sectors. Exact locations within a sector are indicated positional coordinates and marks. Galaxy The galaxy contains billions of planets, including Earth and indeed all the worlds of the Planetary Union. As of 2420, the Union has barely charted a fraction of the planets within its own galaxy.Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 The Milky Way is roughly 100,000 light years in diameter, a distance which the quantum drive of the would cross in 10,000 hours or 416.6667 days, about a week short of a year and two months. In an alternate timeline in which the Kaylon won the Battle of Earth, they proceeded to wipe out half the known galaxy in less than nine months in 2421 as part of their campaign to exterminate all biological lifeforms. Quadrants In stellar cartography, a quadrant is major region of space encompassing one-fourth of a galaxy. Quadrants are sub-divided into units called sectors.Ed: "There shouldn't be any Krill in this sector." Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes The quadrants of the Milky Way galaxy have not been explicitly delineated. It is believed that the quadrants are named Alpha, Beta, Delta, and Gamma, and subdivided into smaller units known as "marks," based on the reported coordinates of the [[USS Druyan|USS Druyan]] as "3-1-9 alpha, mark 7." :In the original script of ''Old Wounds, Ed states that the Union Fleet is spread over two quadrants.'' Alpha Quadrant Geography Similar to the rest of the galaxy, the Alpha Quadrant is filled with stars and their satellites. Somewhere between Krill and Planetary Union space lies a dangerous two-dimensional spatial anomaly.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions About one day's travel from the Gatria system (at 10 lightyears per hour) was a stable wormhole connecting the 29th century to the 25th (destroyed in 2419); five days away is Union Outpost 49.Episode 1x05: Pria As Gatria is 182 light years from Earth,Gatria (Gamma Trianguli Australis) Star Facts. Universe Guide. Last accessed Oct.28, 2019. the wormhole has a range of between 422 and 58 light years distance from Earth. Civilizations Planetary Union territory spreads throughout one quadrant with numerous member species including Humans, Xelayans, and Moclans, and many more colony planets. Another major power in the same quadrant is the Krill, an aggressive reptilian humanoid species who hail from a nearby, but unspecified home world. Other major civilizations of the quadrant include the Kaylon, Calivon, Retepsians, Navarians, Bruidians, Chak'tal, Janisi, and myriad unnamed species. The outskirts of the quadrant are inhabited by other species but uncharted by the Union, and are considered the "frontier" of space. By the 29th century, a species known as the Benzians becomes known in that quadrant of the galaxy.Episode 1x05: Pria Systems * *Delta Pavonis - Home to a museum which receives the Saratoga Springs time capsule from the Orville. Doctor Sherman states that the Delta Pavonis Museum had been "itching" for its arrival.Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions *Epsilon system - Consists of at least two inhabited planets including Epsilon 2 and Epsilon 5. *Epsilon Eridani - Commander Ed Mercer was commuting to Epsilon Eridani for work every day in 2418.Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow *Gamma Velorum system - Contains seven planets, including Regor 2.Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake *Gatria system - Hosts deposits of dysonium. Pria Lavesque is stranded on a sun diver, a moribund comet about to collide with Gatria's sun.Episode 1x05: Pria *Izar system - Home to the Janisi.Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake *Kaylon system - Contains the planet Kaylon 1.Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 *Lakkar B - Distant to Union space, this system contains the Envall homeworld.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots *Matar system - Hosts mineral deposits mined by the Vega Mining Consortium.Episode 5: Pria *Nekkar system - The Orville transported the Moclan engineer Toren to a research vessel in the Nekkar system.Episode 2x12: Sanctuary *Septar binary system - A pair of stars consisting of the primary, a type B7 white dwarf star, and the secondary, a type M2 red dwarf. The radial velocity of the white dwarf is 89.6 kilometers per second.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain **In December 2420, Isaac performs a spectrographic analysis of this system with full data cataloging variations in radial velocity.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain *Solar system - Consists of a star known as Sol or the Sun and eight planets, including Earth. *Vendek system - Contains the planet Vendek 2.Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow There are several unidentified star systems as well: *An unidentified star system lies within a class-six absorption nebula, consisting of a K-type star with three planets in orbit, including the Sanctuary.Episode 2x12: Sanctuary *An unidentified star system within Planetary Union space, its fourth planet is habitable.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes Planets In addition to the list below, the time-travelling thief Pria Lavesque says there is a planet on the frontier where business negotiations begin by showing their genitals.Episode 5: Pria *Arboreus Prime - Renowned as a vacation planet with rides, entertainment, and hotels that float in the sky. Doctor Claire Finn, her sons Ty and Marcus, and Isaac meant to visit the planet for a holiday but their shuttle was sucked into the gravity well of a Class-2 spatial fold. A dockmaster on the planet reports to the Orville that they never arrived.Episode 5: Pria *Calivon - Home of the Calivon species.Episode 1x02: Command Performance''Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken'' *Chara 3 - Host of a former Union colony, destroyed in a Krill raid for its resources.Episode 1x06: Krill *Deneb 3 - A planet mentioned by simulations of Ed's parents, Ben and Jeannie Mercer, as their weekend getaway destination. *Earth - Home of the Human species. Host world of Planetary Union Central in New York City. Orbited by the Union Dockyard and the Moon, its lone permanent natural satellite.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds Presumably where the Union was founded and thus its "capital" world. *Elnath 4 - A planet saved from an asteroid by the Orville in October, 2419. Were it not for the Orville's "cutting beam," the asteroid would have collided in one month, 17 days.Episode 1x03: About a Girl *Envall homeworldEpisode 2x10: Blood of Patriots *Epsilon 2 - Host of the famous Epsilon Science Station, known for the technological breakthroughs of its scientists. *Epsilon 5 - A Union colony.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes *Kastra 4 - Union mining colony.Episode 6: Krill *Kaylon 1 - Home of the Kaylon species.Episode 1: Old Wounds *Krill - Home of the Krill species. A world of "perpetual night," shrouded in cloud cover that obscures 96 percent of sunlight from the planet's surface.Episode 6: Krill *Lopovius - Colony planet of both the Navarians and Bruidians.Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger *Moclus - Home of the Moclan species.Episode 3: About a Girl *Mizar 2 - A planet home to a primitive culture. Union xenoanthropologists Darden, Karx, Franz and Celeste were assigned to study this culture in summer 2420, only to take their Union transport vessel into Krill space.Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1 *Nyxia - Home of the Nyxian species.Episode 2x02: Primal Urges *Rana 3 - Union farming colony.Episode 6: Krill *Regor 2 - Home of the Regorian species.Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake *Retepsia - Home of the Retepsian species.Episode 2x12: Sanctuary *Rhealon 4 - While a Union Point cadet, Kelly Grayson was aboard a ship breaking gravity on Rhealon 4.Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow *Sargus 4 - Host of the Sargun species.Episode 1x07: Majority Rule *Sensoria 2 - A holiday excursion spot located two light years from Epsilon 5.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes *Vendek 2 - A planet with a covariant ring system which was used by the Orville to elude a pair of Kaylon Spheres.Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow *An unnamed terrestrial planet that is the refuge of Ed and Teleya from the Chak'tal in 2420. About half of a light year from Sensoria 2 and 2.5 light years from Epsilon 5.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes *An unnamed gas giant orbited by 32 moons, including a habitable moon landed upon by Claire, her children, and Isaac.Episode 5: Pria *An unnamed colony planet of Moclan females.Episode 2x12: Sanctuary *Xelaya - Home of the Xelayan species.Episode 1x10: Firestorm Cosmic and stellar bodies *J-2837 (star) - On the edge of the frontier of charted space. When discovered in late October 2419, the Dorahl Bioship was on course to collide with the star in six months time.Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear **Ed says there are no space stations nearby.Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear *Giliac - A star in this constellation collapsed into a black hole in 702 BCE.Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake *Class-2 Spatial Fold - An aperture spanning 1,000 lightyears across.Episode 5: Pria *Two-dimensional space - Host of two-dimensional beings. Located in space at 3-4-8, mark 9-14.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions *Temporal wormhole between the 25th and 29th centuries Episode 5: Pria *AXP 1E 1048-59 (magnetar) - A neutron star with a very powerful magnetic field. Isaac spends a few days investigating this star in June 2420. According to Gordon, the magnetar is too boring to have been given a name.New Beginnings, Pt. 1 **This magnetar is roughly 9,000 light years from Earth. Space stations *Outpost 23 - Ed Mercer and Gordon Malloy were to brief a tactical conference on their experiences aboard the Yakar at this outpost in June 2420.New Beginnings, Pt. 1 **This outpost is roughly 8,750 light years from Earth.This is because the magnetar AXP 1E 1048-59 is 9,000 light years from Earth, from which Outpost 23 is a day's journey. The top travel speed of the Orville is over 10 light years per hour (Episode 1x05: Pria), making the outpost approximately 8,750 light years from Earth. **The outpost sends a message to the Orville that Ed and Gordon never arrived. (The two had crash-landed on the Chog homeworld.)Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 *Outpost 30 - Having completed its analysis of the Septar binary system, the Orville sets course for this outpost in December 2420.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain *Outpost 49 - Roughly five days journey from the Gatria system. The Orville nearly stops for repairs in November 2419. *Outpost 58 - The Orville picks up their new dark matter cartographer, Lieutenant Janel Tyler, from this outpost. The Orville stopped at the outpost on its way to the planet Moclus.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja **The outpost has four docking wings, each with a Shuttle Bay. *Outpost 73 - Gordon Malloy and Orrin Channing, both in their early twenties, were stationed on this outpost in c. 2400. Orrin was living there with his wife Sophie and their newborn daughter Leyna when the Krill made a surprise attack on the outpost. Orrin's wife and daughter were killed, and he himself was captured by the Krill after saving Gordon's life.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots *Outpost T85 - Admiral Halsey recalls that Gordon Malloy drew a penis on its main viewing screen.Episode 1: Old Wounds *Station 794 - Where Kelly Grayson was picked up by the Orville when she first joined as its Commander. Ed says it is "barely out of the way" of a journey from Earth to Epsilon 2.Episode 1: Old Wounds *"Moclan Dockyard" - Similar to the Union Dockyard, this facility in orbit of Moclus services vessels of both the Union Fleet and the local Moclan Fleet. *Epsilon Eridani outpost - Located in Epsilon Eridani, Ed Mercer was the Commanding Officer of this outpost in an alternate timeline.Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken Additionally, there are unidentified stations: * Steve Newton transfers off the Orville to design a space station.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions * Orrin Channing meets an Envall woman at an unnamed outpost.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots Other realities *A two-dimensional space was discovered by the in late 2419.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions *Soon after, the Orville discovered a planet which uniquely existed in a multiphasic orbit. While relatively spending the majority of its existence in another universe, this planet periodically appears in our universe for a few days before returning to the other, where 700 years pass before it returns to our universe, only 11 days later from the Orville's perspective.Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry References Category:Space Category:Locations *